Mio Fratello
by YueHamachi
Summary: A pesar de los celos que sintió de su hermano cuando eran niños, le quería. Y es que Lovino Vargas siempre tuvo claro su misión en la vida: Proteger a su hermano menor, Feliciano Vargas. Él cuidaría la alegría de Feliciano y se encargaría de cuidarlo desde las sombras. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño... Moriría de ser necesario. / Hetalia AU. Basado en "Servant of Evil."
1. La nostra vita insieme

Y pos, que les traigo otro fic hecho por mi prima, Justice Breaker uvu...Ella vive para romperme el kokoro, sabían? -llora en una esquina-

En fin~~

**Hetalia le pertenece a Hiumaruya Hidekaz. La inspiración llega sola del más allá(?.**

**Advertencias: AU. Nombres humanos. Muerte. Nada de amor a lo Francia, solo amistad. **

**Resumen/Summary completo: **

_A pesar de los celos que sintió de su hermano cuando eran niños, le quería. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió solo en ocasiones o que sentía que todos preferían a Feliciano, pero esos pensamientos siempre se iban cuando su hermano le sonreía alegramente, gritando "Ve~ Fratello"_

_Y es que desde el nacimiento de ambos gemelos, Lovino Vargas siempre tuvo claro su misión en la vida:_

_Proteger a su hermano menor, Feliciano Vargas._

_La vida se encargó de separarlos y hacer que derramaran amargas lágrimas durante sus vidas. Por la muerte de su amado abuelo Roma, por el fallecimiento de su madre, por la separación de ellos dos gracias a la codicia de los adultos. _

_Tras largos años separados, Lovino volvió a ese castillo. _

_No dijo que él era el, supuestamente, fallecido príncipe y verdadero heredero al trono._

_No reclamó lo que por nacimiento era suyo y que le daba igual que su hermano tomase._

_Mucho menos le comunicó a alguien más que a su hermano menor que él era Lovino._

_Se limitó a volver y trabajar como el mayordomo del prínicpe Feliciano. Escuchar las órdenes y obodecerlas era su deber mientras vistiera ese uniforme. Y no le molestaba porque podía cumplir lo que se prometió hace tantos años atrás, cuando fingió su muerte._

_Él cuidaría la alegría de Feliciano y se encargaría de cuidarlo desde las sombras. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño..._

_Moriría de ser necesario._  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><strong>Disfruten~<strong>

* * *

><p>El día que nacieron fue uno lleno de celebraciones. La reina había tenido a dos gemelos varones de preciosos ojos miel y cabellos castaños, de piel de porcelana y divertidos rizos. Aquel día las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, bendiciendo a los nuevos príncipes. Decir que los reyes estaban contentos era poco.<p>

A esos dos niños los llamaron Lovino Vargas y Feliciano Vargas.

A la corta edad de 5 años, los dos hermanos tenían muy marcadas sus personalidades. El mayor, Lovino, era algo huraño y desconfiado con las personas, mientras que Feliciano era más abierto y alegre, pero era demasiado miedoso y torpe. Aun cuando eran tan distintos e iguales a la vez, los dos hermanos se querían. Jugaban por los inmensos jardines, iban a la iglesia acompañados de su querido abuelo Roma o daban un paseo cabalgando.

Sin embargo, en un par de hermanos la mayoría de las veces hay alguno que se siente ignorado. Lovino, aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía dolido por ver como todos preferían a su hermano antes que a él. ¿Claro, quién no querría más a un niño sonriente, tierno y miedoso que sabía dibujar como todo un profesional? ¡Pero él también tenía buenas cualidades! Aun siendo tan pequeño, ya era muy bueno en la pelea, sabía montar a la perfección un caballo y, aunque le diera pereza y no fuera cosa de príncipes, sabía cocinar un buen plato de pasta sin ayuda alguna. Sin embargo, nadie se daba cuenta de esto, todos le hacían más mimos a su hermano, incluso su abuelo que tanto proclamaba quererlos por igual.

-Igual… Si, claro. – Murmuró mientras observaba al abuelo Roma jugar en el jardín con su hermano gemelo. Ninguno parecía notar su ausencia. Apretó los puños, para luego darse la vuelta e irse a dar una vuelta en su caballo.

* * *

><p>Un día, su querido abuelo se despidió de ambos, prometiendo que volvería en unos días. Feliciano miró confundido al mayor, no entendía mucho de por qué usaba aquella armadura o por qué tenía que irse. Cuando le preguntó, él solo contestó que tenía que irse a hablar con alguien. En cambio, su hermano lo comprendió de inmediato. Él ya no era de mente tan inocente ni estaba al margen de lo que ocurría en el reino. Miró a su abuelo, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas para su molestia y sorpresa de los otros dos.<p>

-Mientes. – Habló con voz entrecortada por el llanto retenido. Sentía su pecho doler, era como si supiera que sería la última vez que lo vería. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así. – Tienes puesta tu armadura y en tu cintura llevas tu espada. Ha preparado a tus soldados y a tu caballo para una pelea… Vas a la guerra.

Roma abrió los ojos sorprendido por la inteligencia de su nieto, no creía que a tan corta edad supiera el significado de las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios. Feliciano miró asustado a su abuelo, seguía sin comprender a la perfección la situación, pero su sí hermano mayor lloraba debía ser algo malo. Sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, mientras abrazaba la pierna del mayor.

-Ve~, Abuelo Roma… ¿Está pasando algo malo? – Alzó la mirada, observándole con ojos llorosos. Lovino solo se mantuvo en su sitio, mirando, con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas cayendo, la escena.

-Feli, no te preocupes. – Se hincó para poder estar a la altura de ambos niños, colocando sus manos sobre los cabellos de ellos. Sonrió, intentando tranquilizar los temores en sus corazones. – Prometo que volveré en unos días y los tres pasaremos todo el día juntos. ¡Ya verán como este viejo puede contra todos!

Con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno, se levantó y se subió a su caballo, yéndose a pelear. Los gemelos se quedaron atrás, observando a la persona que más les quería en el mundo, aún más que sus supuestos padres, irse. Feliciano abrazó a su hermano, preocupado. Lovino solo miró el camino por el que se había ido aquel hombre, sintiendo un doloroso pinchazo en su pecho. No deshizo el abrazo como siempre lo hacía, se dejó abrazar por una vez. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas se volvieron meses. Y su abuelo finalmente volvió…

**Dentro de un ataúd.**

Y aquel mismo día, su madre también falleció. Al parecer no logró dar a luz a ese tercer hijo, y este tampoco logró nacer. Los hermanos Vargas se quedaron solos con su padre. Parecía ser que esa semana estaría llena de desgracias y funerales, la familia real se iba deshaciendo lentamente. Lo único que podían desear los dos hermanos, era que no los separaran a ellos también. Lamentablemente, los deseos no siempre se cumplen. Y cuando lo hacen, no siempre son como se hubiesen querido.

* * *

><p>Un día, Lovino estaba caminando con tranquilidad por los pasillos del castillo en busca de algo para hacer. Su hermano estaba en sus clases de pintura y él ya había terminado de practicar con la espada. A pesar de tener solo 7 años, se le daba bien el trabajo físico y el pelear. Caminó por un rato, mirando con aburrimiento los pasillos del castillo. Vale, que eran muy parecidos entre sí, pero seguía sin comprender cómo es que su hermano menor se perdía en estos cada dos por tres. ¡Tampoco es que fueran un laberinto, caray!<p>

Tras un rato de pasear sin rumbo fijo, se detuvo para mirar el enorme ventanal que poseía el pasillo, sin cortina alguna que pudiera evitar que la cálida luz entrase. No pudo evitar relajar su eternamente ceño fruncido, observando con tranquilidad el paisaje. El reino en el que vivían era bastante grande y tranquilo, la gente vivía ganándose honradamente el pan para su hogar y los niños asistían a la escuela. Además de ello, alrededor del pueblo había hermosos bosques. Sin duda alguna, era la viva imagen de la paz y alegría.

Todo gracias al rey anterior, Roma. Que a pesar de ser un pervertido en ocasiones, sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los rayos de luz que se colaban con suavidad por la ventana darle de lleno en la cara. La suave brisa era relajante y, si no fuera porque quería dar una vuelta por el bosque en su caballo, se habría ido a dormir un rato al jardín. Siempre había sido un perezoso, inclusive mucho más que su hermano, pero intentaba no pasarse de holgazán y hacer sus deberes.

Tras quedarse ahí un momento, pensando en todo y en nada, decidió que había estado demasiado tiempo ahí. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era que le viesen parado como torpe en pleno pasillo. Dio un par de pasos, hasta que se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre proveniente de la sala tras la puerta, la misma que estaba justo a su lado y a la que llegó sin haberse dado cuenta.

_Si le hubiesen avisado_

_Que aquel día soleado_

_Sería el día del inicio de la tragedia,_

_Que aquel momento sería su perdición,_

_Se habría reído con diversión._

_No sabía que aquellos días de inocencia_

_No serían más que un recuerdo en su conciencia._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No quedó muy OOC?<br>Ya sé que está un poco aburrido el primer capítulo, pero el siguiente es donde inicia lo bueno.  
>Comenten.<strong>


	2. Adiós Lovino Vargas, Hola Romano

**¡HOLO, GENTE! ¿Qué tal todo en sus vidas?**

**Bueno, diré algunas cosillas que no dije en las 'notas' del capítulo anterior:**

**1- Esto me vino a la mente cuando escuchaba Servant of Evil y roleaba con mi prima. Cabe aclarar que no tengo una cuenta para ello, pero lo hago para quitarme el aburrimiento...Si, adivinaron, es un role de Hetalia...y de casi medio mundo de cosas más.**  
><strong>2- La historia no creo que sea muy larga... Segun yo, iba a ser un Three-Shot, pero en vista de que los caps no deben ser de 20 hojas cada uno para así dejarles en suspenso, es posible que se alargue. Aun así, no llegará a mucho<strong>  
><strong>3- Traducciones que olvidé:<strong>

**_Mio fratello_ = Hermano Mío**  
><strong><em>La nostra vita insieme<em> = Nuestra vida juntos **(este es el título del capítulo anterior. :v ...solo digo(? -la atropella un camión-)  
><strong><em>Fratello<em> = Hermano**

* * *

><p>No dudaba ni un poco de que, si alguien le hubiera comentado que justamente aquel momento sería el desencadenante de varios sucesos que mancharían de sangre y amargura la familia Vargas, no habría forma de que le hubiese creído. Aun si él del futuro llegaba para advertirle, se habría reído de cada palabra pronunciada. Era un escéptico, lo tenía claro. De todas maneras le hubiera gustado que le avisaran, para al menos amortiguar un poco el golpe.<p>

Detuvo sus pasos, casi reteniendo la respiración como si esta fuera a lograr que le descubriesen escuchando o algo por el estilo. En silencio, esperó que el momento de silencio formado entre las personas dentro de aquella sala fuera roto y así ver que lo que pensó haber escuchado no era más que producto de su aburrida mente. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues pronto se escuchó las voces de nuevo.

-¿Está hablando enserio, Rey Mario? – La voz de uno de los miembros del parlamento real se escuchó, parecía algo inseguro.

-Si se puede saber, Torricelli, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿O es que acaso está diciendo que mi orden no ha sido la adecuada? – Esta vez, escuchó a su padre contestar con cierto tono de fastidio.

Sabía perfectamente que ese hombre odiaba que le desobedecieran o dudaran de sus decisiones. Y en varias ocasiones había terminado encubriendo a Feliciano para evitarle varios problemas con su progenitor. Como en la ocasión en que su estúpido gemelo rompió sin querer un jarrón. Este se puso a llorar, pues sabía que era el preferido de mamá. Lovino le calmó diciendo que él mismo se encargaría de arreglarlo pieza por pieza, que se tranquilizara y se largase a juguetear por ahí como siempre. Luego de bastante pelear con Feli para que se fuera, pues insistía que era su culpa y él debía hacerlo, logró que le dejase solo. Conocía cómo era su padre y el castigo que le impondría a su atolondrado fratello: una pequeña golpiza, no comer durante dos días y sin poder salir de su habitación. Solo debía preocuparse por pegar todos los fragmentos… O eso pensó hasta que el bastardo llegó. Dicho y hecho: Le golpeó, lo encerró en su habitación y le quitó todo alimento por casi tres días. Gracias al cielo su hermano le había hecho el favor de pasarle algunos tomates para calmar su hambre, de otro modo había perdido la consciencia.

Las voces lograron sacarle de sus recuerdos.

-Pero, señor… ¡No podemos quitarle el dinero al pueblo! El difunto Rey Roma no lo hubiese aceptado. – Volvió a reclamar Torricelli. Al igual que Lovino, conocía los peligros que esto tenía, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados si querían hacer algo así.

-Mi padre, como bien lo dijo usted, está muerto. Ahora yo soy el nuevo rey, el trono es mío. – Siseó las palabras con lentitud, por lo que el gemelo mayor no pudo evitar relacionarlo con una serpiente, más con el aspecto peligroso que debió haber tenido en ese momento. – Y si a mi familia le hace falta dinero, no veo problema alguno de quitarles un poco.

-Con mucho respeto, Rey Mario, dudo que su antecesor hubiese permitido algo como esto. – Esta vez, no fue ninguno de los dos primeros el que habló, sino uno con voz grave y cierto acento alemán. El pequeño niño no tardó en reconocerlo, era la voz del Rey Sigmund Beilschmidt, o como él le llamaba: El patatero mayor.

Beilschmidt era un buen amigo de su abuelo Roma y el actual gobernante de uno de los 3 reinos cercanos. El reino de este era el conocido como _Herz, _traducido como _valor_. En cambio, el de los Vargas se llamaba_ Vigore_, o traducido al español, _Fuerza._ Lovino no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacía él ahí, pero no tardó mucho en deducir que, la supuesta crisis económica, había llamado la atención del reino amigo y él había asistido para ayudar en lo posible. Aunque ahora dudaba que les prestasen su ayuda, pues era muy conocido el carácter autoritario y honesto de aquel hombre de cabello largo. El patatero mayor era un gran creyente de la frase _"Si quieres algo, gánatelo tú mismo". _

-Si le quita el dinero al pueblo, no logrará más que volver todo esto una dictadura. – Escuchó la silla moverse, posiblemente el hombre se habría puesto de pie para obtener de ese modo un aire más claro de poder. – No puedo permitir un abuso de esta magnitud.

-Rey Sigmund, déjeme recordarle que usted no es más que un visitante en mi reino. Su posición es respetada y su opinión escuchada, sin embargo, no relevante en este asunto. – Escupió con fastidio su padre, que al juzgar por el nuevo sonido de una silla correrse, se había levantado para encarar al hombre mayor.

-Podrás parecerte tanto físicamente a Roma, ser inclusive su único hijo y tesoro después de sus nietos. - Empezó a hablar casi entre dientes. Nadie necesitaba verle o ser un genio para saber cuan enojado debía estar el hombre.- Pero claramente no eres como él.

-No recuerdo haber dicho jamás que me parecía a mi padre o que tuviese intenciones de serlo.

-Si se atreve a hacer algo así, puede olvidar la alianza y amistad forjada entre nuestros reinos. – Decir que el pequeño Vargas estaba algo sorprendido, era poco. A decir verdad, su padre no era el mejor Rey ni por lejos, y si no había terminado con todo lo que había logrado su abuelo era por el hecho de que el Patatero mayor les ayudaba de vez en cuando. Los bastardos del consejo no servían más que para criticar y luego obedecer cual perros falderos. Ahora sin el apoyo del reino amigo, estarían en peligro si llegaba a haber una guerra. Y lo mismo sucedía con los Beilschmidt, aunque ellos eran más fuertes en cuestiones militares que ellos.

-En tal caso, será mejor que tome sus cosas y se retire. En estas tierras mi palabra es ley, y ahora mismo digo que tomaremos el dinero que nos haga falta de los campesinos. Se iniciará mañana mismo.

Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta, por lo que Lovino, no habiendo otro sitio para esconderse, se metió debajo de una pequeña mesa cercana. ¡Benditos sean esos molestos manteles que cubrían todas las putas mesas!

La puerta se abrió y, a juzgar por el sonido de los pasos, su padre salió de ahí. Para todos era bien conocido que Feliciano había heredado el talento en la pintura entre otras tantas cualidades de su abuelo, y aunque no era muy sabido, Lovino obtuvo el talento en el arte de la pelea y estudiar al enemigo. Sabía quién era una persona con solo escuchar el sonido de sus pasos; qué tan fuerte, rápido o ruidoso era alguien al caminar.

El sonido de las personas salir no tardó demasiado en aparecer, ya sin el rey presente no había nada que hacer en la sala de juntas. Se quedó quieto, silencioso, esperando a que todos salieran y así poder salir. El silencio no tardó demasiado en hacer presencia, por lo que lentamente salió de su escondite, frunciendo fuertemente el ceño. No podía creer el patán que era su propio padre, ¿quitarle el dinero al pueblo? ¡Estaba loco de remate!

-No deberías estar espiando, Lovino. – El niño dio un respingo y, girándose rápidamente sobre su eje, encaró al que le había hablado. El Rey alemán le miró con su eterna seriedad, juntando algunos papeles que había llevado a la junta, pues había creído que los necesitaría si decidía ayudar al hijo de su buen difunto amigo. Al final, no los ocuparía más.

-Patatero. – Masculló a modo de saludo, mirándole con algo de desconfianza y dando un paso atrás. No tardó mucho en sentir su espalda tocar la superficie de la mesa que segundos antes había sido su fiel escondite. El rubio de largos cabellos decidió ignorar el apodo que el niño le había puesto, ya años atrás le había reclamado hasta el cansancio que le tuviese algo de respeto, pero al final se había rendido. – Yo no…

-No es necesario que mientas, es claro lo que hacías. – Le interrumpió, llevándose una mano a las sienes. Vaya día el que tuvo hasta ahora, pero lo importante era, en ese momento, ayudar en lo posible a los nietos de Roma. Sentía que necesitarían en un futuro su ayuda. – Puedes estar tranquilo, no diré a nadie que escuchaste la conversación. Aunque me hubiese gustado que no la oyeras…

Lovino le miró con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. ¿El patatero mayor le estaba cubriendo? No es que él le estuviese acusando a menudo, pero se le hacía extraño el hecho de que le ayudase siendo que no era muy amable con él…Bueno, con nadie realmente.

-Mi padre ha roto los lazos con tu reino, ya no tienes que ser amable conmigo por educación. – Bramó por lo bajo, apretando los puños. El rubio enarcó una ceja, para luego agacharse y estar a la misma altura que el niño.

-No te trato a ti y a tu hermano así por la alianza ahora rota. – Aclaró con voz firme y seria. El italiano se sintió algo intimidado, pero no lo demostró. Lovino miraba a todos como sus enemigos, exceptuando claramente a su hermano, y uno jamás debe mostrarse intimidado ante sus enemigos. – Lo hago porque son los nietos de mi amigo Roma. Y no pienso dejar que sufran algún daño mientras yo pueda permitirlo.

-¿Pa-Patatero…? – Abrió cuanto pudo los ojos, sorprendido. Este solo le miró desde arriba, suavizando su mirada.

-La inteligencia y la sabiduría son cosas esenciales para un buen Rey, Lovino. Pero la intuición es algo que puede marcar claramente una diferencia. – El menor inclinó la cabeza, algo confundido por las palabras del hombre patatas. – Mi intuición me dice que se acercan momentos amargos para los 4 reinos y la sangre no tardará en marcar las desgracias que vienen.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Patatero?

-Ten mucho cuidado, Lovino Vargas. – No, no lo dijo en plan de amenaza, sino para intentar prevenirle. – Cuida a tu hermano y cuídate a ti mismo. Tu padre planea algo malo y no dudo que la avaricia lo vuelva peor. – Llevó su mano a los cabellos del menor, quien por la confusión ignoró que odiaba que le tocasen la cabeza. – Recuerda que, si algunos de ustedes dos llega a necesitar ayuda, puedes ir a mi reino y con gusto haré lo que haga falta. Le prometí a tu abuelo que los cuidaría y eso es lo que haré. – Se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar, dejando atrás a un confundido italiano. – Bis bald.

Con esa despedida, se perdió por los pasillos del castillo. El niño se quedó unos minutos más ahí, de pie, pensando en las palabras dichas por el mayor. ¿Su hermano y él estarían en peligro? ¡Eso era una locura! Si bien su padre parecía estar loco por el poder y ansioso por el dinero, no veía cómo esto podría dañarles.

-_Ve~_ ¡Lovi! – Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como su gemelo corría con los ojos llorosos hasta el mayor de los dos, saltando a abrazarle. –

-¡Demonios, Feliciano! – Bramó con fastidio, pues por poco los dos caían al suelo gracias al atolondrado de su hermano. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y una vez logrado esto, miró al menor. - ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

-¡Duele, Fratello, duele! Ve~ - Chilló, siendo obligado por el mayor a separarse de él. Lovino le revisó rápidamente con la mirada, preocupado por su hermano aunque no lo admitiese. No tardó mucho en ver que el atolondrado menor se había raspado las rodillas.

-Cállate y vamos a mi cuarto. Tengo un botiquín ahí. – Lo jaló del brazo para hacerlo caminar, pero el otro gemelo le detuvo diciéndole que le dolían las rodillas al caminar. Con un suspiro de cansancio, lo subió a su espalda y lo llevó a su habitación. Durante el camino, fingió escuchar la historia de Feliciano sobre cómo se había lastimado, pero sus pensamientos no le dejaban prestarle atención.

No podía dejar de pensar acerca de lo planeado por su padre ni en lo dicho por el alemán patatero. ¿Su bastardo padre estaba consciente de que eso no haría más que enojar al pueblo? ¿No se suponía que debían velar por el bien de este y no pensar únicamente en sí mismos? Vale, tal vez pensaba muy estilo "cuento de hadas", pero eso era lo que siempre les decía su abuelo.

Al llegar a la enorme habitación, lo sentó sobre su cama y fue al baño. Ese cuarto, además de grande, era simple pero elegante. En un principio había tenido grandes pinturas y jarrones carísimos, pero fastidiado de ellos pidió que los sacaran. Tenía una cama de dos piezas, un escritorio al fondo de la habitación, un armario de madera y un pequeño librero. A excepción de su hermano, en lugar de cosas para pintar tenía un par de espadas; básicamente era lo que diferenciaba ambas habitaciones que, como sus dueños, eran casi iguales.

No tardó mucho en volver con una pequeña caja blanca y arrodillarse frente a su hermano.

-Voy a limpiar esto, no te muevas. – Sacó un poco de algodón y, mojándolo con alcohol, lo pasó por las heridas de su hermano.

-_¡Ve~, _duele!- Lloriqueó, con un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas a la par que se movía un poco. Lovino frunció el ceño y alzó la mirada, mirándole algo duro.

-¡Maldición, Feliciano! ¡Deja de lloriquear y déjame seguir con lo mío! – El menor lloró un poco más fuerte pero esta vez en silencio, intentando aguantar el dolor para no hacer enojar a su hermano. Este suspiró y siguió limpiando las heridas.

Tal vez había sido un poco duro con su hermano, pero es que le exasperaba a horrores. Siempre había sido así y dudaba que las cosas fuesen a cambiar, sus caracteres eran tan distintos que en ocasiones chocaban. Feliciano era tierno, alegre, amaba pintar y jugar, no se quedaba quieto y era un miedica. Lovino era algo flojo, huraño, le exasperaba pintar pues nunca lograba lo que imaginaba y prefería salir a cabalgar, y prefería hacerse el valiente aunque temblase de miedo. Jodido orgullo.

Aun así, siempre intentaba proteger a su hermano pues era consciente de que, al ser el mayor, su responsabilidad era cuidarle. Feliciano era tan torpe y miedica que siempre estaba expuesto a muchos peligros, como la vez en que por idiota casi se corta la mano al intentar usar una espada. Esa vez Lovino se había quedado practicando y como su fratello había querido ir a pasar el tiempo con él, decidió intentar enseñarle a defenderse adecuadamente….Grave error. Desde entonces comprendió que él era la fuerza y Feliciano el talento, además de cientos de cosas más.

Le aplicó un ungüento y luego colocó unas vendas solo para evitar mayor daño. Soltando un suspiro, se levantó a lavarse las manos y a dejar todo en su lugar. Tras esto, se sentó junto a su hermano en completo silencio.

-Lovi… - El aludido se giró levemente a mirar a su hermano, que tenía la mirada gacha y jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-¿Qué sucede, Feliciano?

-¿Siempre estarás junto a mí, cierto? – También se giró para encarar a su hermano, con ojos llorosos e inseguros.

Esto le descolocó por completo. Esperaba cientos de tonterías, menos algo como eso. Suavizó sus facciones, dejando su eterno enfado. No sabía qué le pasaba a su hermano o por qué le preguntaba aquello, pero tenía la respuesta clara y se la diría.

-Eres un idiota. – Feliciano le miró algo triste, para luego agachar la mirada. ¿Eso significaba un _"no"_? – No entiendo cómo puedes preguntar eso, es claro que siempre estaré junto a ti, _il mio stupido fratellino*. _

Feli alzó la mirada, mirándole sorprendido con los ojos algo llorosos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había dicho que estaría junto a él? Si, no lo estaba imaginando. Frente a sí, estaba Lovino con las mejillas algo rosadas por la vergüenza e intentando darle una buena sonrisa, aunque no llegó a más que un intento pues parecía más una mueca de nerviosismo. Sonrió abiertamente, lanzándose a abrazar entre lágrimas a su hermano. Le había preguntado pues había tenido una pesadilla donde su hermano se esfumaba entre la niebla, dejándole solo en la oscuridad. **_Solo._** Odiaba esa palabra, pues su mayor miedo era quedarse solo, que su hermano se fuese y quedase sin nadie a su lado.

Oh, ninguno sabía que ese sueño pronto sería una realidad.

-Fratello… ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche, _Ve~_? – Un tic se instaló en el ojo derecho de su interlocutor, mientras Feli le miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

-Solo esta noche. – Suspiró con cansancio, aunque sabía que eso era mentira. Cada que a su hermano le daba miedo o simplemente le daba la gana, de alguna manera terminaba ganando y le dejaba hacerlo.

Vaya hermano miedica tenía…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Que tal el capítulo? <strong>  
><strong>:v espero les haya gustado, me sequé el cráneo para hacerlo.<strong>

**Traducciones:**  
><strong><em>Bis bald<em> = hasta luego**  
><strong><em>il mio stupido fratellino<em> = Mi estúpido hermano menor.**


End file.
